Untitled
by YutaUke
Summary: Segalanya telah terganti, tak akan pernah mampu dikecapnya kembali. "Cor...tetaplah di sisiku." - "Eira...aku mencintaimu...jangan pergi..." - short fiction for my bestieeeee - Cor x OC


**Untitled **

* * *

Pairing : Cor x Eira

Note : Eira is the OC from _"Reminisce"_ fiction by FluoxetineHcl, but this is fic from _Crystallo Filia _universe.

* * *

Jingga hari datang, membubuhkan rona-rona emas bercampur oranye yang manis. Perlahan-lahan maha agung turun ke barat, menuju tempat peristirahatannya untuk tertidur, berganti tugas dengan sahabat peraknya.

Suhu tiupan napas bumi akan menjadi sejuk, berhembus, melambai-lambaikan sutra yang menjulang menghiasi kusen kayu hitam tinggi. Kain tersebut bergoyang ke sana ke mari, menggelitik lantai marmer dingin yang menggemakan suara sepatu seorang pria dan anak gadisnya.

Alunan dendang irama lembut turut terdengar, memenuhi ruang aula cantik berhiaskan lampu gantung lilin berwarna senada dengan kayu-kayu penghias tepi jendela. Senja meninggalkan bumi dengan lambat, seakan masih ingin menghangatkan ruang anggun dalam gedung tinggi penanda tahta.

Oranye cantik merambat masuk menembus kaca-kaca tinggi, meninggalkan jejak, turut mewarnai sesosok perempuan bersurai legam panjang yang merapat pada daun pintu yang bercelah. Obsidiannya menari lambat, mengikuti pergerakan—yang dipaksakan—lembut oleh kedua orang bersurai kontras di sana.

"Papa...pegaal! Papa terlalu tinggi!"

"Makanya sudah papa bilang belajarlah dengan Ignis."

"Tidak mau! Aku harus pintar dulu agar Ignis tidak kecewa."

"Crystal, bukankah kau sudah belajar dengan Noctis _ouji _saat kalian ke _prom night_?"

"Lupa lagi. Yang kuingat hanya si bodoh itu menginjak kakiku terus. Jadi aku berbalik menginjaknya dan kami tidak jadi berdansa malam itu. Hahaha."

Kedua sudut bibir sang malam tertarik sebelum ia terkekeh kecil mendengar percakapan seorang putri dan ayahnya tersebut. Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang daun pintu ia bawa ke depan bibir guna menutup, berusaha meredam tawanya.

Perempuan tersebut menderaikan tawa, tak kuasa menahan gelitik di dalam dada. Percakapan yang diperdengarkan kedua insan dalam ruang itu memang tidak akan pernah tak membuat dirinya tertawa. Ia selalu menikmati ketika ia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat interaksi keduanya.

Bak bumi dan langit, mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Crystal sang putri yang terlampau berisik sehingga membuat ayahnya kewalahan, Cor sang ayah yang kaku dan tenang selalu kalah oleh putrinya.

_...Cor..._

Perempuan itu mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya yang sempat terbuka. Permata kelam tak berdasarnya ditumbukkan baik-baik ke sosok tinggi yang kini tengah bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mendekap tubuh kecil sang merah muda yang juga turut melangkah selaras mengikuti. Dalam diamnya ia mengamati, dalam bisunya ia memandangi. Sebenarnya, alasan terbesar dirinya menyenangi interaksi kedua insan tersebut adalah, karena Cor yang biasanya selalu memberi kaku di wajah tampan tersebut akan menampilkan beragam ekspresi jika sudah menyangkut putrinya.

_Ekspresi kesal, ekspresi lelah, ekspresi lembut, eskpresi bahagia...ekspresi kasih sayang._

Sejak kecil, ia memang telah sering diajak ibunya saat hendak melakukan pengecekan rutin sang anak gadis yang terlahir dari dalam kristal—yang kebenarannya ditutupi begitu ketat. Sejak itulah perhatiannya sering terbelah ke pria tersebut. Ia selalu mengamati Leonis dewasa yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayahandanya—meskipun perasaan ini berkembang ketika ia melihat betapa tegarnya sosok tersebut ketika seluruh prajuritnya terjatuh begitu banyak, bergeming walau beban dunia akan dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah pria tersebut selalu menunjukkan afeksi penuh sayang teruntuk sang merah muda. Padahal, perempuan itu bukanlah darah dagingnya, padahal, Crystal tak berbagi darah dengannya. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa sinar dari kedua bola kaca biru tersebut selalu memancarkan kilau penuh kasih sayang. Cantik binar yang memantul dari mutiara senada dengan langit pagi menjeratnya, membuatnya terpikat, tegar di dalam sana merebut seluruh hatinya.

"Uwaa!"

"Crystal!"

Heallint dua puluh tahun yang sempat termenung membelalak, nanap saat mendapati Crystal telah jatuh terduduk di lantai kelam tersebut. Akibat dirinya yang hilang fokus, ia melewatkan kejadian sekejap mata itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Keluar dari persembunyiannya—sebenarnya bukan itu maksud awalnya—perempuan muda yang terbalut jas putih panjang penanda profesinya segera menghambur dengan wajah panik. Ia melesat, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa gadis yang berada di bawah pengawasannya tersebut baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"Eira?"

Bola kacanya membulat lebar ketika sang gadis melafalkan namanya, terkejut saat dirinya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia...baru saja menunjukkan diri secara tiba-tiba, menjelaskan tanpa kata-kata bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah mengamati sejak lama.

"Ah...aku...baru selesai dari _shift_ku dan tidak sengaja melihat kalian dan kau jatuh—"

"Pas sekali!" Eira hampir meloloskan satu detaknya lagi ketika gadis cantik di hadapannya mendadak menepuk kedua tangan sembari melantangkan kata. "Eira, kau pasti bisa berdansa, kan? Tolong contohkan dengan papa."

"Apa?"

Eira Heallint merasa indera pendengarannya seperti lumpuh ketika gadis tujuh belas tahun yang masih terduduk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat di luar antisipasinya. Hitam mutiaranya bersirobok dengan merah muda langka, menatap lekat, mencoba mencari ketidaksungguhan dalam perkataan tadi.

_Tapi...nihil..._

"Crystal, jangan menyusahkan orang lain."

"Tapi papa, Eira mahir dalam hal ini! Daripada melihat lewat layar ponsel, akan lebih mudah jika ada yang memeragakannya di hadapanku."

_Tunggu...tunggu...tungguuu! _

_Jadi maksudnya ia harus berdansa dengan Cor?!_

"Nah, jadi, tolong ya, Eira. Aku akan melihat dari sebelah sana."

Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi berkata-kata dalam satu tarikan napas telah bangkit dan berjalan dengan susah payah—ia tengah mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi—ke pojok ruangan, meninggalkan dirinya dan Cor di tengah-tengah ruang luas ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, bertabuh tak sesuai iramanya seperti biasa. Ia meneguk ludah di luar kendali, menunduk untuk melihat gurat marmer lantai yang mendadak menjadi begitu menarik—tidak, ia hanya tak sanggup memandang pria di depannya.

Di sisi lain, pria empat puluh empat tahun merasakan tubuhnya kaku seketika. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba saja anak gadisnya menyuruh dirinya untuk mencontohkan pergerakan _slow dance _dengan medis kerajaan yang mendadak datang...sosok...yang terikat tetapi tidak terikat dengannya.

Cor merasakan jantungnya mulai menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang memekakkan telinga. Gurat-gurat pada wajah tampan tersebut semakin kaku, tak kuasa untuk dilenturkan. Ia berdebar, seperti selayaknya anak lelaki yang masih menginjak usia belia.

_Demi Astral, ia adalah pria yang telah memiliki putri!_

"Lagunya sudah kuputar ke awal—mengapa kalian masih berdiri kaku begitu?"

Pria dan perempuan dua puluh tahun yang sejak tadi berdiri berhadapan namun tak saling memandang hampir meloloskan satu detak jantung mereka ketika suara renyah putri kristal mendadak menggema. Keduanya kompak menoleh, mendapati sang merah muda mengerenyitkan dahinya tanda protes.

Cor merasakan degup dalam rongga dadanya yang tak kunjung mereda semakin bergemuruh. Kerongkongannya terasa kering ketika menyadari bahwa putri kecilnya tersebut benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan tadi.

"Crystalcrown, kau—"

"Cor, aku tidak keberatan."

Suara tenang perempuan bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi tak didengarnya memberi kejut di sekujur tubuhnya. Irama detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan ketika ia dapati Eira menyelesaikan kalimat sembari melempar pandang ke samping dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah muda yang manis.

Pria tersebut meneguk ludahnya, mencoba membasahi kering tenggorokan yang mendadak membuatnya tercekat. Kedua biru cerah tersebut tertambat lekat ke sosok bertubuh tak begitu tinggi, kepada sosok yang kini entah mengapa terlihat begitu manis hingga membuatnya sesak.

Cor, yang sejak tadi membiarkan kedua tangannya terjatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan bergerak naik, begitu perlahan, begitu takut. Masih sembari tak kuasa mengontrol irama di dalam dadanya, ia biarkan dirinya menyentuh punggung belakang Eira, menyelipkan jemari-jemarinya di balik mahkota lembut yang terjatuh, bergerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Sedang, tangan kirinya terangkat, menggenggam diiringi oleh kikuk.

Eira dapat merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi ketika kehangatan dari jemari-jemari kokoh tersebut menggelitik punggungnya yang tertutupi jas putih. Tubuhnya seketika menghangat ketika ia merasakan suhu tubuh pria yang masih mengenakan kaus khusus ketika sosok tersebut berlatih dengan pedang kayu. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang dirasakannya membuat kuduknya meremang.

Perempuan tersebut hampir saja limbung ketika sang pria mulai menggerakkan tubuh, membawanya untuk berayun mengikuti ritme lagu yang bergerak lembut. Hangat yang dirasakan tubuhnya kian menyebar luas, merambat hingga dada ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa seorang Leonis yang selalu ditakuti kini mengajaknya terbuai dalam ketukan irama yang memabukkan.

Tak pernah disangka-sangkanya bahwa Cor akan membimbingnya berdansa dengan tempo yang sangat halus, sekalipun tak pernah diperkirakannya bahwa pria yang mencuri hampir seluruh hatinya sanggup menghanyutkannya ke dalam dunia baru yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sentuhan pria itu, gerak langkah kaki yang mengetuk sempurna, hangat tubuh yang mengalir ke dirinya, segalanya menjadikan kepalanya kosong dan hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok itu saja.

Sang pria yang sejak tadi bungkam merendahkan jarak pandangnya, berusaha untuk melihat pasangannya berdansa saat ini. Di luar dugaannya, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh rasa nyaman yang tak sekalipun pernah dirasakannya dulu. Tipis kaus yang dikenakannya membuat dirinya dengan mudah merasakan hembusan napas yang menggelitik, merasakan hangat yang membuat dirinya semakin memererat pegangan di tangan kirinya.

Jemari yang tersembunyi dari balik helai-helai pekat sang medis mendadak menekan, memberitahu bahwa ia menginginkan gadis tersebut semakin merapat, mendekat padanya. Ia menginginkan tak adanya celah untuk hembusan angin masuk di antara dirinya dan Eira, ia ingin menghapus jarak itu, ingin agar perempuan yang lebih muda darinya ini menempel padanya.

_Ia...menginginkan perempuan itu._

Eira hampir terkesiap ketika ia rasakan adanya rasa terbakar di punggung yang terjatuh ke pinggangnya. Tangan kokoh sang pria merendah, memberi segaris sensasi mengejutkan yang membuatnya menahan napas. Tanpa disadarinya, ia menengadah, mencoba menatap pria yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat—semakin erat.

Kelopaknya hampir terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari biru yang selalu membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona tersebut memandang lurus ke arahnya, dipenuhi kabut yang menggelapkan, tetapi juga terkilaukan oleh satu afeksi yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Cor merendah, melihat, memandangi lekat obsidian yang sangat kontras dengannya. Warna sepekat malan yang selalu berbinar cantik ketika bertemu pandang dengannya, seolah terdapat beribu bintang tertabur di dalamnya. Memberi rasa manis menjerit dalam dadanya, memberi rasa menyenangkan ketika kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya di sana.

Pria tersebut mencoba mendekat, ingin lebih dekat memandangi keindahan yang tersaji di kedua netranya. Setiap kali ia bersirobok dengan permata perempuan itu, dunia perlahan-lahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh sosok manis tersebut. Hanya Eira yang dipandangnya, hanya Eira yang mampu membuat dirinya terbawa ke dalam indah rasa manis memabukkan.

Kedua bibir merah muda Heallint tersebut bercelah, netranya tak mampu teralih seolah ia terjerat ke dalam pesona pria yang memiliki rentang usia yang jauh dengannya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa sosok berisik yang seharusnya berada di sana telah hilang sejak beberapa belas menit lalu, meninggalkan dirinya dan pria tersebut hanya berdua di ruang dingin ini.

Mereka bergerak dalam tempo yang lambat, mereka mendekat tak kuasa untuk melepas. Hangat tubuh masing-masing menyelimuti keduanya, saling berbagi, saling mengisi. Debar yang sejak tadi tak mampu untuk dikuasai saling sahut menyahut, harmoni dengan nada manis yang mengiringi tarian mereka.

Keduanya tak lagi memerhatikan postur, keduanya tak lagi memerhatikan langkah-langkah yang mereka ambil. Tak pula mereka menyadari bahwa posisi jemari mereka telah saling bertaut, tak lagi menggenggam sesuai dasar dansa. Mereka tenggelam dalam keindahan yang dikuarkan diri mereka, terhanyut oleh sentimen-sentimen manis yang tak mampu mereka redam.

Dalam benak mereka masing-masing, hanyalah perasaan mereka yang mengalir.

_Mereka sangat menginginkan satu sama lain._

"Eira..."

Eira merasakan napasnya terhenti saat mendengar suara rendah pria tersebut merambati indera pendengarannya. Menggelitik dengan serak yang memberikan stimulasi aneh pada dirinya, memberi getar halus ketika parau itu melantunkan namanya.

Biru dan hitam tersebut saling terikat, terkunci dalam pandang yang kian lama mendekat. Perempuan tersebut semakin merasakan napasnya tercekat ketika kabut gelap dalam warna cerah permata sang pria menggelapkan dengan cepat. Tautan jemari mereka menguat, semakin menguat—

"Kya!"

"Eira!"

Cor membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Eira tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Beruntung refleksnya kali ini sangat cepat sehingga ia masih mampu menopang tubuh perempuan itu. Mengejutkan dirinya, Eira mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan menekuk pergelangan kakinya yang memakai sepatu hak sedikit tinggi. Netranya yang tadi mengeluarkan buncahan emosi-emosi yang sanggup membuat sang medis berdebar kini memancarkan kehawatiran sebab Eira meringis dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ma-maaf, Cor. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan."

Perempuan itu berusaha membuka mulutnya sembari bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Demi _Astral_, ia baru saja membuat kakinya terkilir dalam _slow dance _yang levelnya sangat mudah!

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Eira berjengit saat mendapati prianya mendadak menundukkan tubuh, menyentuh kakinya dengan lembut. Rasa panas itu kembali menjalar hingga ke pipinya, terlalu kaget karena Cor, sang jenderal kini berlutut sembari membelai kakinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia gagap, tak kuasa berkata dengan normal. Debar dadanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bersikap normal seperti biasa.

"Crystal—"

Pria yang hendak memanggil putrinya menguapkan kalimat, mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati gadis berkepala merah muda tak lagi ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Putrinya hilang, pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Menjadikan rasa panas yang sempat dirasakannya datang mendadak ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia begitu larut sampai melupakan kehadiran anak gadis semata wayangnya.

Di lain sisi, Eira juga ikut merasakan rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Kini ia menyadari bahwa permintaan Leonis merah muda tersebut adalah umpan jahil untuknya dan pastilah Crystal pergi agar dirinya bisa berduaan dengan pria tersebut.

"Co-Cor, aku benar tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menggunakan sihirku untuk menyembuhkannya."

Itulah kata terakhir yang menemani keduanya. Setelah itu, tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata, tak ada yang sanggup untuk saling memandang. Panas di permukaan kulit mereka merupakan saksi bisu rasa yang meraung meminta untuk dikuarkan, tetapi berusaha diredam baik-baik oleh para pemilik hati tersebut.

Yang satu hendak melangkah tetapi terlalu takut sang pria akan menolak, yang satunya tak kuasa tetapi belum memiliki nyali untuk meraih.

"Ja-jadi..." Merasakan canggung menyelimuti, Eira dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk memecahkan kikuk itu. "Kapan Crystal akan pergi dengan Ignis?"

"Bulan Mei nanti."

Pergerakan membuat lingkaran sihir di pergelangan kaki sang perempuan bersurai panjang terhenti kala mendapati pria yang tadi masih diawani oleh rasa-rasa canggung menggemaskan mendadak menghela napas panjang dalam duduknya. Kelam permatanya menilik baik-baik perubahan air muka pria tampan tersebut, membuatnya meloloskan tawa kecil, tak kuasa untuk tak menggoda.

"Apakah papa merasa kesepian?" Eira tidak bisa menahan kedut di kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga ia biarkan senyuman jahil itu terpampang di sana.

"Sejak bayi ia milik Ignis."

Dalam ruang berpenerangan anggun di sana, perempuan itu tertawa, mengeluarkan rasa lucu yang ada setiap kali ia menggoda prianya dengan topik ini...topik ketika putri kecilnya telah beranjak dewasa dengan mengekori pemuda lain.

"...dan sejak kecil aku juga selalu melihatmu."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu Cor harus merelakan hatinya terhimpit oleh rasa-rasa indah di dalam hatinya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia harus merasakan hangat menggelitik hadir di kedua pipinya...entah untuk keberapa kalinya perempuan manis tersebut sanggup untuk membuat suasana hatinya terpelanting dengan cepat.

Berdeham beberapa kali, pria bersurai pendek di sana segera bangkit dari duduknya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan debar ini agar dirinya tak bertingkah selayaknya remaja.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Ia melihat Eira mengangguk seraya ikut bangkit dan menyajarkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya.

"Beberapa menit lagi akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke ruanganmu."

Sang obsidian hampir mengerjapkan mata di saat ia mendapati pria pujaannya merentangkan tangan secara samar, mengisyaratkan tanpa kata bahwa hendak membantu dirinya untuk melangkah melalui genggaman tangan. Senyum itu lagi-lagi tak kuasa diredamnya sehingga muncul kembali memermanis wajahnya.

Dalam diam ia meraih tangan besar tersebut, dalam bisu ia mulai melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruang yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu kedekatan mereka berdua. Dalam keheningan malam ia berharap agar hari-hari indah ini tak akan pernah hilang,

.

.

.

Berselimutkan kelabu langit yang tak lagi memancarkan cahaya, sang malam berdiri menghadap jendela usang sembari meloloskan tawa kecil. Manis wajahnya terhiasi oleh rasa manis ketika keping memori masa silam datang berkunjung tanpa permisi, menghangatkan jiwanya yang perlahan layu karena tak terpancarkan emas maha agung yang menghilang.

"Ada apa?"

Ia memejamkan mata, menyesapi kemesraan yang dirasakan dari sosok di belakangnya. Tubuh ringkihnya yang hanya terbalut selembar kain tipis dapat dengan mudah mengecap kokoh lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Mengingat sesuatu yang konyol."

Napas perempuan itu menderu halus kala pemiliknya kembali mengulang runtut kejadian masa lampau yang damai. Belum adanya tangis pedih, belum adanya kegelapan yang merundungi, belum adanya perubahan besar pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Hmm..."

Celah bibirnya terbuka, menghembuskan napas yang sedikit lebih berat ketika ia merasakan bahunya tersapu oleh kehangatan lembap milik pria di belakangnya, pria yang pada akhirnya mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam dunianya. Pria...yang sebenarnya kini tengah terjatuh sebab ditinggalkan oleh keluarga satu-satunya.

Desah itu semakin menguat saat ia rasakan kembali jemari-jemari yang dahulu teramat sangat takut menyentuhnya kini bergerak, menyapu tiap inci kulit, meninggalkan jejak untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar berada di sana, bersama sang pria.

"Cor..."

Bibir itu bergerak simpul, menghembuskan nama sang pria yang semakin memerdalam perlakuannya. Mengajaknya terbuai kembali, menghilangkan segala gundah yang ada di dalam hati masing-masing para pelakon masa kini.

Jemari sang pria mengarah ke pipi dan dagu perempuan bersurai panjang tersebut, menekan agar sosok dalam dekapannya menoleh ke arahnya, agar ia dapat dengan mudah menghapus kembali jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya yang lain masih bergerak, menciptakan kejut teruntuk wanitanya. Sedang tangan satunya semakin membawa wajah manis itu mendekat, memudahkannya untuk melumat habis sang terkasih.

"Eira..."

Ia sengaja memanggil perempuan tersebut di sela-sela kecupan mereka, karena ia tahu Eira akan menunjukkan reaksi yang mampu membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat, memberi stimulasi yang memabukkan.

Eira membuka mulutnya, semata-mata mengijinkan prianya semakin menyelam, semata-mata hendak menghirup udara kumuh karena tak lagi dihiasi oleh surai sang surya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan, hasrat, keindahan, kesedihan, dan pilu.

Bayang memori yang mendadak datang menghampirinya membuka kembali luka di dalam hati. Pecahan itu datang, seolah hendak mengatakan bahwa kedamaian di masa silam tak akan kembali sebab seluruhnya telah berubah, tak lagi sama seperti dahulu. Mereka yang dulu berada di sisi pergi, mereka yang dahulu bersatu tercerai berai, mereka yang dahulu saling mengasihi saling menyakiti dan ternodai oleh air mata.

Segalanya telah terganti, tak akan pernah mampu dikecapnya kembali.

"Cor...tetaplah di sisiku."

Eira melihat adanya kilau yang selalu sanggup mengiris hatinya. Kilau pedih milik seorang pria tegar yang kini perlahan-lahan merapuh. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke belakang tengkuk sosok itu, mengatakan tanpa verbal bahwa ia mengijinkan Cor kembali memeluknya.

Berat napasnya kembali terdengar, terhembus bersahut-sahutan dengan milik pria yang kini menyelami dirinya dalam. Peluh itu terjatuh, menuruni wajah seolah menggantikan air mata yang tak mampu terjatuh. Dekap itu semakin menguat, semakin merapat karena keduanya berusaha untuk saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain, berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada.

Tiap helai surai perempuan tersebut acak, bergesek dengan kain bantal di bawahnya. Napasnya tak lagi hanya terhembus berat, ia meracau, menjeritkan nama pria yang semakin menginginkan dirinya. Pria yang berusaha ia kuatkan, yang akan selalu ia rengkuh agar tak terjatuh ke lubang terdalam.

Raungnya terbungkam, oleh prianya yang mendadak melumat habis bibirnya. Berusaha untuk meredam penanda afeksinya, berusaha untuk memonopoli suara itu agar hanya menjadi miliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tak lagi mampu untuk menahan sehingga ia melepas kecupan dalam itu seraya meneriakkan nama prianya.

Peluh yang tadi tak ternodai kini harus bercampur dengan air mata yang turun, terkilau oleh bahagia namun juga kesengsaraan. Di sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ada dalam raga ringkih itu, Eira berusaha bangkit untuk mendekap Leonis itu kembali. Mendekatkan diri untuk mengadu detak jantungnya dan detak jantung sang pria. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa pria itu tetap berada di sana, hidup bersamanya.

Napasnya kembali terdengar melirih kala sang pria mengecap lekuk lehernya lagi dan lagi. Menandai, mengatakan jangan pergi.

"Eira...aku mencintaimu...jangan pergi..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua insan tersebut kembali menghapus jarak mereka, berusaha menutup hati yang terkoyak, berusaha mengisi celah yang terbuka. Dalam kegelapan, mereka berikrar, mereka tak akan terpisah, sampai maut akan memisahkan.


End file.
